Shino Hospital Visit
by LeFreak3119
Summary: Shino goes to the medical core to make Kankuro feel better. does he make him worse? yaoi teen oneshot juicy lemon


It was nearly night fall once Kankuro was laid in bed at the medical core. The doctors left him but a nurse stayed with him for a while. "Now, try not to move much or else your deep wounds on your back will re-open. If you need anything just press that button on the table." She pointed to a nightstand that was next to the bed. "Also, don't make that much noise." She looked at the other bed. "That girl is sleeping so please don't wake her. You should rest if you want to." Kankuro groaned and nodded as she walked out of the room. He closed his eyes while signing. He shrugged his shoulder and his back ached. Kankuro looked to the girl, she wasn't tossing or turning in her bed. Kankuro was half wake when Shino Aburame walked in. Why, of all the people, was Shino in here, Kankuro thought, He's probably here for the girl.

Kankuro is _dead _wrong.

He caught Shino locking the door. Kankuro now believes that Shino I after something else. "What did you come for?" He asked coldly. Shino didn't say anything while closing all the blinds. The room became dark. Shino took the curtain that was between the two beds and closed it for privacy. Kankuro questioned. "What are you doing?" Shino still didn't say anything, he pulled off the bed sheet that Kankuro had. Shino crept onto the bed. Kankuro couldn't stop him and worse of all Shino knew it.

He put his hands on Kankuro's legs then slowly spread them apart until they were hanging off both sides of the bed. Shino ran one of his fingers up Kankuro's leg. He placed the palm of his hand on Kankuro's member. He immediately gulped. Shino began to rub it in a circular motion. The owner's foot twitched at the pleasant massage. Kankuro's eyes widen just as Shino pushed in. "What do you want?"

If that bug boy would just answer or say something them it wouldn't be as creepy as it was. Kankuro's body was detected from his mind when he whispered. "….go faster." Shino did which made the older male turned on. Wait, if Shino's hand is all over a member then where's his other hand? The answer, pulling the neck part of Kankuro's shirt. He stopped and moved close so he could bite Kankuro's neck. He took a small nip. Kankuro shut his eyes, not because he was sleepy but because he didn't want to lose him mind. Shino took Kankuro's hands into his and began to trace his palms with his fingertips. Very gently as if he really cared. Shino did, Kankuro didn't know. He thought Shino was just teasing him. Again Kankuro asked but differently. "W-what….do you-Ohh." Shino kept his silence.

He put a hand under Kankuro's chin and opened Kankuro's mouth. Shino licked his lips and opened his mouth too. He leaned in close. His tongue gradually entered. Kankuro didn't want to admit it but Shino's tongue tasted tangy and savory. The young boy had some space between their mouths to breathe. It was deep and growing intensely hot as Kankuro breathed heavily once Shino stroked his weak arms. Kankuro wanted that feeling again, he let out a low moan so Shino would know. Shino went lower and stroked the older shinobi's legs. Kankuro felt a tingling sensation all over his body. Shino tugged one side of Kankuro's pants until he saw one of those lines. He also saw a purple mark going down and up. Shino pulled it down and the other side came down with it. His eyebrows rose somewhat when he found out Kankuro wore black underwear. Kankuro turned his head to one side and looked to the ceiling, blushing. Shino knew that black underwear meant he wanted to have sex.

So Shino was going to give what Kankuro wants.

He found more purple markings when he pulled Kankuro's boxers to one ankle. They went down the sides of his waist and up his rib cage. Shino followed them up Kankuro's chest. He stopped and very carefully, he turned him on his stomach. He moved Kankuro's feet back on the bed. There were more purple markings. Kankuro heard a metal snap then something unzipping. Then he felt a heavenly touch on his rounded flesh. "Ohh...Ohh…Shino." Kankuro moaned then whispered weakly. "It feels…so wonderful." He felt hot all over his face.

Then Shino entered his erection slowly. He did it gently so Kankuro wouldn't be in as much pain. He was pushing and pulling as if he were getting turned on himself. Kankuro rolled his shoulders and stretched his arms up to a pillow. Shino ran his fingers up Kankuro's chest. "Ohh…" Kankuro moaned again once of one his nipples were rubbed. Then Shino glided his hand down to Kankuro's bellybutton. He started to rub him again but with both hands. Kankuro's body grew warmer and moist while moaning. "Your sex is fantastic." Then Shino his hands lower until he touched the inured shinobi's crotch. He grabbed the base, it was silky but hard, Shino massaged it with low moans from the owner.

He kept playing with him for a long period of time. After a more minutes of giving what was wanted, Shino pulled away and turned Kankuro on his back. He dressed Kankuro and himself so they wouldn't look suspicious. Shino put the blanket on Kankuro, opened the curtain and blinds then he unlocked the door. Everything appeared to be the same as when Shino entered. The girl who was sleeping in the other bed never woke up.

Shino looked at Kankuro then walked to his bedside. He looked down at him then kissed his cheek. Kankuro had a small smile on his face. Shino wrapped his arms around Kankuro and quickly kissed his lips. They were nice and soft. Kankuro tried to hug him back but he didn't have enough strength to. Instead he pushed forward into the tender embrace. "Mmm." The pleasure was too loving to stop. When Shino did, he began to walk away but he couldn't resist to give Kankuro one more kiss before he left. He quietly closed then door and walked down the hallway that lead to the front doors. He never said a word to Kankuro.

The same nurse from earlier came a cross him and stopped him to asked. "Excuse me. Were you just in that room?" She pointed to Kankuro's hospital room. Shino nodded. "Yes." "Were you visiting a friend?" "Yes. I was there to help him feel better. I'm sure he enjoyed the time I spent with him." The nurse chuckled. "That's good to hear. You can come visit again anytime!" Shino continued to walk out of the medical core and ended. "Don't worry I will."

No one would ever know what he just did. No one would ever guess he just took someone's virginity. No one would think he'd be able to love his sand enemy, Kankuro.


End file.
